Moira Dingle
Moira Dingle (formerly Barton, Nee Woodall) is a character in Emmerdale, first appearing in 17th July 2009. She was widowed after her husband John Barton died in a road accident. Moira has been struggling to make ends meet at Butlers Farm since but started a steamy relationship with village bad boy Cain Dingle and they married in May 2014. Later on, Moira's brother in law James Barton came to live at the farm with his grown up sons but died in 2016 at the hands of his deranged ex wife Emma Barton, Moira's rival. Moira is played by Natalie J. Robb. Biography Backstory Moira Woodall was born on the 4th April 1971 in Scotland. In the mid 1980s her family moved to England and settled in Yorkshire. Moira met John Barton in about 1988 and they wed in 1989. They had a daughter Holly Barton in 1991. Moira had 2 more children, Adam Barton in 1992 and Hannah Barton in 1994. Adam was the result of a fling Moira had with her brother in law James Barton. 2009- Moira and her family bought Butlers Farm in Emmerdale Village in July 2009. She soon started as a barmaid at The Woolpack and disapproved of Hannah dating Andy Sugden. Moira made lots of friends as a barmaid and soon became a well known person in the village, especially as her husband was a farmer, who also was seen as eye candy for the ladies. Moira got jealous when Eve Jensen begun flirting with John. Cain Dingle tells Moira that he saw John and Eve kissing. Moira orders John to leave but they reconcile. In 2010, Holly Baton develops a drug addiction which puts strain on the family. Moira cannot see Holly suffer from withdrawal symptoms after going cold turkey so gets her more drugs. She is caught and cautioned by the police. In 2011, Adam begun an affair with Ella Hart which annoyed Moira. As Moira and John's marriage became strained, she saw comfort in Cain Dingle again and they ended up having sex. This leads to friction between John and Cain. In February 2012, John Barton died in a car crash which left Moira devastated. She begun flirting with her farmhand Alex Moss who was 10 years younger than her. Alex was one of 3 people later killed by psycho Cameron Murray, the other 2 being Carl King and Gennie Walker. Now a widow at 42, Moira and Cain begin a relationship and they marry in May 2014. Moira was quite condescending to Cain and this did cause friction. In October 2016 when Holly died of a drug overdose, this caused more tension between her and Cain. Cain and Moira split up and Cain sought comfort in Harriet Finch, the village vicar. Moira and Emma carried on their feud. In October 2017, Moira gave birth to a baby boy, not knowing she was pregnant. She found motherhood hard to cope with so became prone to moodiness and even assaulted the father of her baby, Cain. Moira was later revealed to have been Emma's killer when she pushed her in the heat of the moment. Memorable info Born: 4th April 1971 Full Name: Moira Dingle (Nee Woodall, later Barton) Family Spouse John Barton (1989-2012), Cain Dingle (2014-) Children Holly Barton (1991), Adam Barton (1992), Matty Barton (1994), Isaac Dingle (2017) Mother Mrs Woodall See also *TeMoira Barton - list of appearances * Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2009. Category:Barton family. Category:Dingle family. Category:Woolpack barmaids. Category:Farm hands. Category:Farmers. Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:1971 births. Category:1989 marriages. Category:2014 marriages. Category:Residents of Butlers Farm. Category:People From Scotland Category:Killers Category:Villains. Category:Iconic Emmerdale characters.